A game of cat and mouse
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: Vi and Caitlyn chases Jinx into an alleyway until it was too late for them to realize they walked into a trap. WARNING: Bondage yuri-ism


A/N: I just had this idea and I'm sorry if this is offensive to some people. So please don't hate me. Oh and this was the most fun but awkward piece I ever typed out. Minor re-edit thanks to a very noticeable review.

A game of cat and mouse in Piltover

All is quiet in the city of Piltover at night. No alarms raised, every citizen either a sleep or preparing to sleep and the sounds of Heimerdinger in his work shop. Yes everything is quiet. BOOM. It's now interrupted by a loud boom sound. Piltover's finest races after the perpetrator. They always seem to find the trail thanks to the path of destroyed buildings and robots. The trail stretches around, within and gods know where-else inside the city. The trail ends when the culprit stopped at the dead end. When she turned around she finds herself cornered by Caitlyn and Vi. The only thing she can do is smile.

"It's over Jinx" Vi bellows at her.

"We are taking you in" Caitlyn continued.

When they took a step towards the loose cannon, a surge of electricity filled their bodies. For the few seconds before falling unconscious was the sound of Jinx laughing her head off. As the two officers lay unconscious, Jinx gives off an unusual smile. It was not a smile of a violent lunatic but a smile of a lustful succubus. She painstakingly lifted both sleeping girls and carried them off to one of her hideouts.

While Vi is sitting in her subconscious mind, she repeatedly curses herself. When she opens her eyes due to an unfamiliar sound she gasps at the sight that fills her pupils. Her fellow officer and close friend is hanging suspended and nude. A ball gag is stuffed in her mouth, rope wrapped around her abdomen, arms, legs and around her breasts. Vi thrash around but realize that she is also in a similar predicament. Her eyes scurried around the room trying to find a way out until her gaze fell onto Jinx. Normally Vi would have break out of any restraint with her gauntlets but given in her current situation all she could do is stare helplessly. The one thing that put her mind into a frenzy when she sees Jinx's attire. She is dressed is a latex suit and holding a whip. She look furiously for an exit but slowly realize there is no escape from this.

When Caitlyn finally wakes up, she receives a sharp lash from Jinx's whip against her buttocks. Caitlyn tries to scream out from the pain but can't due to that there is a gag in her mouth so the least she can do is moan in pain.

Jinx repeatedly whip Caitlyn and gets excited for every moan. As soon her arm got tired her love spot however just got started. She walks over to a large box and it produced a smaller box. When the only content of the box emerged from the box it instilled a new form of fear into both trapped police officers. Jinx returns with a double sided strap-on vibrator. The vibrator is 18 inches long in total, half an inch in radius, and it have rubber spikes all over it. Jinx then rips her panties off to equip the strap-on. Before she lock it in, she plays with herself first with it first. She moan with every brush of the spike against her inner walls. She continue at it for ten minutes until she climaxed all over it. She took a moment to recover so she can start raping both girls.

Vi thrash around from her position trying to break free from the ropes but ended abruptly when Jinx shove the rubber monster of a toy inside of Vi's love spot. Every time Jinx thrust the toy either slowly or very rapidly, Vi swears she loses a fraction of her mind with every thrust. When she was about to climax Jinx stop humping the enforcer. Vi tries to see what Jinx had in store for her. She was stopped when Jinx removed her gag. Her mind was trying to tell her body to insult the loose cannon but instead she said.

"Please more, I can't take the suspense."

"What suspense" Jinx ask teasing the begging police officer.

"Please let me."

"Let you what?"

"Let me cum, I want you to continue to rape me, please."

"With pleasure."

Before Jinx return to raping Vi, she locked her mouth against Vi's. Their tongues battle for dominance, but due to Vi's weakened state she was very submissive. The kiss lasts five minutes until Jinx decides to break the kiss. As soon the kiss was broken she returns to Vi's backside.

"I did say I will continue to ravage you but I didn't say where" Jinx play around in a singsong voice. When she said that she shoved the vibrator in Vi's ass so hard, Vi swore she felt like one of her own gauntlets spanked her.

As Jinx kept slamming down on Vi's ass, she pulls out another vibrator strap-on. The strap-on look identical to the one Jinx is using but it is a singular sided. Before Jinx continues she strap the vibrator inside Vi's snatch.

Vi feels so much pleasure as she is being double penetrated by two vibrators. Her mind went blank and the only thing she could think of right now is being humped by her dominatrix.

Caitlyn watch in horror as she watch her fellow officer and best friend is being raped by a crazed psychopathic criminal. The horror for her lasts twenty minutes before Jinx switches over to her. Now Caitlyn suffers the same fate Vi went through.


End file.
